


Hot Damn!

by ANTchan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi complaining about shitty dorm air conditioning, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, and also about Cassian's sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan
Summary: Bodhi nods in understanding. “Too hot?” And at Cassian’s pinched mouth, obviously restraining himself, Bodhi glares faintly at him. “I swear, if you make a Bruno Mars joke, I’m pushing you off this bed.”Skipping class to have sex in his boyfriend's dorm room isn't as easy as it seems - especially when there's no air conditioning.For the Rogue One discord monthly prompt - Too Hot (Hot Damn!)





	Hot Damn!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this one to all of my lovely friends on the Rogue One discord server. This was for the monthly prompt for July, which was all about heatwaves and it being generally TOO HOT. I finally finished it, like three weeks late. Oops. I hope you guys enjoy this anyway. :D
> 
>   ~~Also a short fic I said... just a quick smutfic. 5.5k later....~~

“Are you sure Kay isn’t going to come back?” Bodhi’s voice comes out in a rough whisper, even though the hallway is deserted at this time of day. His hands stroke at Cassian’s arm, over the backs of his shoulders as they move towards the door, a nervous habit of fidgeting that has now coalesced in the need to touch his boyfriend at any given moment. 

“He’ll be in lecture for the next hour, and then lab for two hours after that.” Cassian grasps his wrist, pausing it in its fidgeting, and brings it close to press a kiss to Bodhi’s palm. “We’ll have time, I promise. I told him I was having you over. He won’t come back without texting first.”

His eyes are so sweet that Bodhi almost forgets the sheer mortification of Kay knowing that they’re using the dorm room for sex. 

Still, that’s probably better than Kay walking in on them _during_ sex.

It doesn’t stop him from glancing down each end of the hallway as Cassian unlocks the door, sure that someone is going to suddenly appear and _somehow_ know exactly what he and Cassian will be up to once the door closes. None of that happens, though, and Bodhi and Cassian are greeted by the burst of hot air that billows out into the marginally cooler hall.

Like opening a car door on a summer day, Bodhi holds his breath as they step through it, already feeling the sweat prickle on his brow. It doesn’t surprise either of them, though. The air conditioning in the dorms is notoriously unreliable once summer hits, and barely circulates when it even works. Cassian only huffs and goes over to turn on the tower fan in the room and crack the window. The room is only lit by the afternoon sun filtering through the curtains, and when Cassian turns back to Bodhi the sunlight hits his eyes just right, making them sparkle warmly. His breath catches in his throat. 

“Come here?” Cassian beckons gently. Bodhi goes to him without hesitation. It’s not just the heat that makes his heart pound. 

Cassian’s arms go around him the moment he’s close enough, pulling him in the rest of the way. His boyfriend offers him an affectionate smile, brimming with all the reassurance and love that Bodhi could ever have hoped for with his first serious relationship. Despite being the first time that they’ve decided to go this far (though it’s not the first time Bodhi’s had sex - that honor goes to awkward high school fumblings), Bodhi isn’t anxious. Cassian’s done everything he could to make Bodhi feel at ease with him, and their relationship. And Bodhi can only hope that he’s been able to do the same. 

Bodhi tips his head up, silently asking for the kiss Cassian so gladly gives him. His mouth is so sweet against Bodhi’s, the air between them charged with as much anticipation as desire. Bodhi’s lips part, sighing breathily as Cassian deepens the kiss. His hands on Bodhi’s waist are hot, his tongue flicking against Bodhi’s lips a brand. Bodhi wraps his arms around Cassian’s shoulders, but even that is too much.

He breaks the kiss after only a few seconds, panting in the heat. “Hang on,” he whispers, and pulls his shirt over his head. The relief is only marginal, but his breath comes a little easier at least.

When he glance back up at Cassian, he finds his boyfriend watching him with wide, dazzled eyes. Elation and want bubbles in his chest. He bites his lip shyly and reaches out to tug at the hem of Cassian’s shirt. “You should, too. It feels better.”

He’s never seen Cassian undress quite so quickly. Bodhi brings a hand up to cover his mouth, smothering a laugh. He's not ashamed to let his eyes roam over the lithe lines of Cassian’s body, the narrow tapering of his hips, the dark hair dusting his chest.

Bodhi looks back up when Cassian clears his throat, and finds the man smiling teasingly at him. It doesn't hide the blush working its way down Cassian's neck. “What?” he asks defensively.

“Someone has a crush.”

“I'm standing half naked in your room, you egg!” Bodhi laughs. “I think after two months of dating we're way past _crush.”_ He means every word of it, but the pleased softening of Cassian’s smile still makes his heart flip in his chest. 

“Oh yeah? And what are we at now?” Cassian asks softly.

“We…” Bodhi’s eyes lower as he steps back into Cassian’s space, hands coming up to skim along his shoulders. “I love you - that’s where we are.” He brushes a quick kiss to Cassian’s mouth, smiling at the shiver that runs through his boyfriend at the touch. “And I’d really like to take you to bed.”

Cassian lets Bodhi push him back towards the bed. In the dim light from the window, his smile is the most beautiful thing Bodhi’s ever seen. “I love you too,” Cassian replies, sinking to the bed as he backs into it.

Overcome with emotion and the heat, Bodhi grins, presses a hand to the center of Cassian’s chest, and shoves him playfully down onto the bed. Cassian makes a lovely picture sprawled out among the sheets. Bodhi admires the sight for a quiet moment, before realizing he’s getting distracted again. 

His pants feel twisted around his legs as he hurries to get them off. Bodhi curses under his breath, shoving the constricting denim off his legs. The rasp of the rough fabric over his skin is shudder-inducing in the heat, and he almost trips in his haste to get them off. He doesn’t stop to wonder how ridiculous he must look, merely reaching for Cassian’s pants the moment he’s out of his own. Even still, his fingers tremble as he tries to get them open, only doing a passable job at unfastening his boyfriend’s pants before Cassian comes to his rescue.

Bodhi flashes a bashful smile up at him, heart lifting to see Cassian’s smile in return. 

When they’re both finally in their underwear, Bodhi climbs onto the bed with him, crawling up until he can comfortably straddle Cassian’s thighs. 

“This is still okay, right?” he asks, floundering with where to put his hands before resting them lightly against Cassian’s chest. His fingers stroke idly through his chest hair, mesmerized by the feel of it.

Cassian’s hands rest on his thighs, thumbs moving in soothing circles. “Yeah, of course.”

“Okay. Because you know I’d…”

“Bodhi, I know. I would too,” Cassian interjects gently. “I appreciate the check in,” he adds with a wry smile. Bodhi leans down, pressing more of his weight against Cassian’s chest, shifting his position up to his hips. He can feel the shudder that courses through Cassian even before his eyelids flutter closed and his mouth parts in a silent moan. Cassian arches under him, rolling his hips up into the pressure of Bodhi’s weight. This is familiar territory between the two of them, and Bodhi eagerly moves with him in a slow, dirty rhythm. He captures Cassian’s mouth in another kiss, this one even hotter than their last. Bodhi can feel Cassian’s pulse race under his hands, can taste the moans in each hot breath against his lips.

He presses himself down further on instinct, needing to feel Cassian’s skin against his own. And it’s…

Not as pleasant as he’d hoped.

It’s _lovely,_ yes. It’s thrilling and sends pleasure shooting up Bodhi’s spine at just the feel of him. Cassian is all hard lines and soft skin under his fingertips, his mouth, his body. And it would be perfect if not for how _ungodly hot it is in the room_.

Cassian’s hands are burning on his already heated skin, clenching slickly against his thighs. There’s a tacky, sticky drag of sweat in the stagnant air, and Bodhi would cringe if he weren’t focusing on how good Cassian feels. 

He tries to power through it, tries to only think about how good this is, how right it feels.

Except they’re both struggling with it, their harsh breathing not from excitement or pleasure. And everything is too close and too _goddamn hot._

“Okay, wait,” Bodhi murmurs, sitting up. Not even the space gives him any relief. Cassian scrambles up after him, worry etched across his face along with a sheen of sweat. Bodhi strokes at his chest to reassure him, even as he says: “This isn't working. It's too _hot.”_

He rolls to the side, flopping beside Cassian on the bed with enough force to make Cassian bounce a little.

Ugh, the sheets aren't even cool.

And Cassian, the beautiful jerk, chuckles softly at him. “Should I be taking that as a compliment?” 

Bodhi smacks a hand across his boyfriend’s chest, which does nothing to make his laughter subside. “You’re so dumb,” he teases without venom.

“But you love me this way.”

God, yeah, he does. 

Cassian turns on the bed, a hand coming up to stroke along Bodhi’s flank. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” he reassures, his heart full. “I want to. But this heat is even more uncomfortable when you’re hard.” Cassian laughs and nods in agreement, inching closer to him.

“So, what, no sex until fall?” he asks.

“No sex in your _dorm_ until next fall. Or in my dorm - mine’s not any better. But… maybe in your car… with the a/c on?” Bodhi arches a brow. “I could be persuaded.” 

“Mmm, I’ll keep that in mind.” Cassian’s eyes are heavy lidded and sweet, and he curls into Bodhi, the two of them facing each other. “Is this too much?”

It is, really. Even now the heat sizzles between them, and not at all in a way that’s sexual. 

(That’s there too, of course. Cassian is so beautiful and caring and Bodhi loves him _so much_.) 

“I’ll live,” Bodhi says playfully.

They lay together for a few moments in the stagnant peace of the room. It’s not entirely comfortable, to be sure, but Bodhi couldn’t make himself pull away from Cassian even if he wanted to. 

“Maybe…” he hesitates, sliding a hand down Cassian’s chest. He keeps his eyes on Cassian’s, letting his fingertips trace over the contours of muscle, flesh, and bone. The spark of want that lights up Cassian’s eyes is addicting, and the things Bodhi would _do_ if the thought of doing them in this heat didn’t make him feel nauseous…

It’s Cassian who leans in for a kiss this time, lips eager and slick as Bodhi caresses him through his underwear. The touch sends a thrill through both of them, Cassian arching his hips against Bodhi’s hand. He’s hard and warm under Bodhi’s seeking fingers, and Bodhi cups gently at the weight of him beneath the fabric. 

But this, too, ultimately fails, because just as Bodhi is working up the courage to do more than feel his boyfriend up through his underwear, Cassian pulls back with an apologetic wince. “Um…”

Bodhi nods in understanding. “Too hot?” And at Cassian’s pinched mouth, obviously restraining himself, Bodhi glares faintly at him. “I swear, if you make a Bruno Mars joke, I’m pushing you off this bed.”

“I would never,” Cassian says, looking utterly unrepentant. He levers himself up, flashing Bodhi a smile as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

Bodhi whines and reaches for him. “That didn’t mean you had to get up!” All it earns him is soft laughter as Cassian strides across the small room.

“I just have an idea. I’m not going far.”

Bodhi tucks his head against the sheets, pouting theatrically as Cassian crosses the room, knowing full well that Cassian won’t see it. He lets his eyes flutter closed, trying to will the heat to wash over him, to stop his body from overheating. He hears the mini fridge open, and then close after a few moments of Cassian rifling through it. Cassian’s footsteps pad softly back across the room. Without opening his eyes, Bodhi arches a brow.

“Here.”

And then he _yelps_ as an ice cold bottle is pressed against the crook of his neck. His entire body jolts, blessed chills running down his spine as condensation drips down his shoulder. The next sound out of his mouth is softer: a wobbly “ _Fffuck_ ” that’s as much a laugh as it is a moan. 

When he shifts to look at Cassian over his shoulder, he finds his boyfriend holding a water bottle out of him, his brows arching higher and higher with each passing second. 

If possible, Bodhi flushes even darker, and it has nothing to do with how hot the room is. “Don’t. Say. A Word.” Bodhi snatches the bottle, sitting up so he can pop the cap and take a long drink.

“Oh, of course not. Ideas, though…” Cassian grins, sending a spark of warmth through his belly. “I’m getting a lot of those.”

Bodhi has enough grace left to grumble unintelligibly at him, covering it by downing a third of the bottle in a few gulps. In the corner of his eye he catches Cassian rubbing his hands along the outside of his own bottle, swiping the condensation off.

So he doesn’t shout when Cassian presses his cold, wet hand to his neck this time, but the touch still sends relentless shivers through him all the same. He can’t keep the reaction off of his face, his eyes fluttering half-closed. 

Cassian’s eyes are dark, and impossibly warm. “So… is this a thing?” The genuine care in his voice softens the edge of his teasing.

Bodhi doesn’t even stop to be embarrassed about it. “I didn’t think it was. But right now… I’ll blame it on the heat.”

“I’ll be thanking the heat after this.”

“Dork,” Bodhi accuses fondly. His head tilts, watching Cassian spring back up from the bed and return to the mini fridge. This time he rummages around at the back for a bit, until Bodhi hears the telltale sound of ice cubes being popped out of their trays. “Oh, no,” Bodhi says, exasperated and embarrassed all at once. “This is not enough of a thing that I’d let you put ice on my junk.”

He’s rewarded with a startled laugh from his boyfriend, who turns and shoots him a grin over his shoulder. “Not on your dick, genius.” There’s some fumbling among the cabinets for a container, which Cassian absently dumps the ice cubes into before padding back to the bed. “That’s torture, not kinky.”

“ _That_ sounds like a story.”

Cassian doesn’t rise to his bait, just flicks a smirking glance his way. “Experiments gone wrong and all that, right?”

He wants to keep their banter going, but his eyes keep drifting to the plastic container filled with ice cubes, that are already doing their best to melt in the overpowering heat. “So… what’s the plan with those?”

“To cool you down. You want to lay on your stomach first?”

“Uh, okay...” Bodhi moves to obey, the notion of not trusting Cassian completely not even entering his mind. That they’re experiencing these things together is all the assurance Bodhi needs. At worst, this might get a little awkward, and if it does, Bodhi knows it will only give them a funny story to joke about later. He trusts, implicitly, that nothing they do will break what they have. And the thought makes his chest go a little tight.

Bodhi settles on his front on the bed, folding his arms under his chin and trying not to exude his, unfortunately standard, nervous energy. The sound of the ice cubes clicking together makes him clench his hands into fists, though it’s more from anticipation than anything else. The bed dips close to Bodhi’s side as Cassian shifts his weight.

The first touch isn’t from ice at all, but from Cassian tucking a strand of Bodhi’s hair behind his ear. The touch is cool from where Cassian’s been holding the bowl of ice, and the gentleness of the touch alone has Bodhi going pliant against the bed.

“Okay, that’s pretty nice,” he murmurs. Cassian chuckles, continuing to run cool fingers over his back, tracing the line of his spine and the curves of his shoulder blades. His hands warm quickly, barely after a few minutes. They leave Bodhi’s skin, only to return seconds later, wet and positively _frigid_. Bodhi gasps, his entire body jolting at the feather light touch before the tension unwinds from his shoulders again, the question of a moan on his lips.

The gentle, swirling touches of Cassian’s hands is only a taste, because soon the point of an ice cube is being trailed over Bodhi’s overheated skin, sending waves of chills through him. Bodhi fights not to squirm. Squirm away? Towards? He really isn’t sure.

Oddly enough, it’s the heat that makes the ice bearable at all. It soothes the sting of the ice. And the cold ice melt left behind chases away the heat. The play of extremes has shivers running all the way down to his fingers and toes, and it’s strangely addicting. 

He’s so caught up in the sensations that the gentle kiss pressed to the back of his neck takes him completely by surprise. The whimper that leaves his mouth would be utterly humiliating if it were anyone but Cassian with him.

The lips against his throat curve into a smile. “Good?”

Bodhi only manages a soft, hitched sound in response.

“Wanna turn over for me?” The shiver that runs through him has less to do with the chill of the ice tracing circles on his lower back, and more with the warm _intent_ in Cassian’s voice.

He commands his sluggish body to roll over onto his back, finding Cassian still leaning over him, smiling down at him with an expression that can only be called loving. His heart beats wildly in his chest from just a _look_ \- he’s so far gone on this man that it’s laughable. Bodhi reaches up, winding his arms around Cassian’s shoulders and tugging him down for a kiss. Cassian gladly bends to meet him, lips sliding slick and hot against Bodhi’s own. 

Bodhi moans softly into the kiss, his arms tightening until Cassian is flush against him. He needs to _feel him_ for a moment, at least a moment, at least a few more kisses - the heat be damned. He holds out as long as he can, resolve strengthened by Cassian’s cool hands stroking down his sides.

“Mm, thought it was too hot for this?” Cassian laughs, nipping at his lower lip and thoroughly scattering Bodhi’s thoughts for a few more seconds.

“Yeah, it is. I just needed to kiss you.”

Cassian arches a brow, his smile turning far too smug for Bodhi’s liking. “Oh, you _needed_?”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Ohh, it’s too late now. I know you _need_ me.”

Bodhi flails out a hand for the container of ice, and scoops enough of the freezing cold melt water to fling at his boyfriend. Just to wipe the smug grin off his face. Cassian recoils with a shout, nearly falling off the too narrow dorm bed in his haste. He catches himself at the last moment, and glares Bodhi’s way.

Bodhi finds it hilarious for all of ten seconds, before Cassian’s eyes glint with devious promise. And then he knows, all at once, that he’s in trouble. He doesn’t have time to react before Cassian grabs one of the ice cubes that had fallen out of the bowl and presses it mercilessly against his ribs. And Bodhi _shrieks._

He launches up from the bed, the two of them tangling together. He tries to bat the ice cube from his Cassian’s hand and only succeeds in getting it shoved against his collarbone. They tussle on the bed, their laughter making them breathless. 

Bodhi ends up astride Cassian’s hips, hands pinning him down by the shoulders, panting from exertion and elation all at once. “Got you,” he says, a laugh on his lips. Cassian’s dazzling smile makes even the heat worth it.

“Oh yeah? You sure?”

Cassian’s hands squeeze at his hips, holding Bodhi in place as he rolls his own up, grinding against the hard line of Bodhi’s cock through his underwear. The pleasure ripples through him, a low, sweet wave that has him biting his lip. And then his world abruptly tips, because that is all the distraction Cassian needs to topple him onto his back.

Cassian doesn’t waste time to tease him for his slip. He ducks down to lick up a droplet of water that’s been clinging to Bodhi’s collarbone instead, already retrieving another bit of half melted ice from the bowl (that has by some miracle managed to survive their tussling).

The fight gone out of him, Bodhi doesn’t resist. It’s been replaced by anticipation, his blood racing. He barely smothers a needy sound by biting his lip, hard enough that the sting tempers the burn of the ice. Cassian seems fascinated by the shivers and sighs he can elicit from tracing circles in his skin, smiling at the prickle of gooseflesh and the way Bodhi arches when he circles the very tip of the ice around his nipple.

The bite of the ice is soothed by Cassian’s mouth soon after. After the chill, Cassian’s mouth is like _fire_ against him. A strangled moan rips free from his mouth, his hands snapping up to comb through his boyfriend’s hair encouragingly. 

A cheeky laugh is muffled against his chest, but Bodhi doesn’t even get the breath to scold him for it before Cassian closes his teeth around his nipple and presses until Bodhi’s eyes flutter shut.

“Cass…” It’s nearly a whine, a needy, breathless little sound, and Bodhi feels his face grow hot.

Cassian doesn’t seem to mind it at all. The weight of him presses Bodhi down against the mattress with more insistence, Cassian’s eyes flaring hot as he flicks his gaze up to meet Bodhi’s. Bodhi’s hands slip to Cassian’s shoulders, nudging him down almost at the same moment that Cassian begins to move. He finds he can no longer breathe, watching Cassian slide down the bed. All he can do is shiver and watch in anticipation as Cassian follows the path of the ice with his lips. It’s petal soft touches of his tongue and the exhilarating sting of teeth, the tiny, soothing circles of his thumb at Bodhi’s hip.

Bodhi’s finally forgotten all about the heat. His world has narrowed down to only Cassian.

His breath comes rushing back to him when Cassian settles comfortably between his legs, his mouth dangerously close to the hem of his boxers. All at once Bodhi’s aware of how fast his heart is racing, pounding against his ribs as if he’s been running for his life; and aware of how _painfully hard_ he is.

The laugh that bubbles from his chest is nearly hysterical. He quickly covers for it by raking his fingers through Cassian’s hair, tucking it back behind his ear, hoping to soothe the confused and somewhat guarded expression that crosses his boyfriend’s face.

“This isn’t going to last long,” Bodhi admits sheepishly.

Cassian’s expression clears with a small, brilliant smile. He grasps Bodhi’s wrist, tugging his hand close enough to press a soft kiss to his palm. Something inside Bodhi quivers and _melts_ at the touch. “Nothing wrong with that,” Cassian purrs up at him.

“There’s nothing attractive about coming in less than three minutes,” Bodhi mutters.

“Yeah, there is. There’s a lot of things that are attractive about making you so turned on you lose control.” 

His breath catches in his chest, momentarily rendered speechless. Cassian knows it too, because his smile goes just the slightest bit devious. He holds Bodhi’s gaze captive as he lowers his head, mouthing at the line of Bodhi’s cock through his underwear. And he can’t help the way his hips twitch, barely stopping himself from shamelessly grinding against Cassian’s mouth. He props himself up on his elbow to better watch him with wide eyes, his breath coming quick and uneven.

Cassian’s hands are delightfully chilled as they work up the inside of his thighs. The touches are light, teasing, and by the look on Cassian’s face, he’s entirely too happy by the way that Bodhi shakes under his hands.

And he’s alarmed at just how far gone he is already, how just these teasing little touches make pleasure shoot through him. “You can’t make me come in my underwear, Cass, that’s not fair!” Bodhi nudges his boyfriend in the ribs with his knee.

Cassian actually laughs, a giddy little noise that he smothers into Bodhi’s hip. It’s goddamn _adorable_ , which shouldn’t be allowed when the man is taking great pleasure in tormenting him like this. But before Bodhi can work up a protest, Cassian hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugs them down. 

He should be embarrassed at being completely naked in front of Cassian for the first time, and he supposes - somewhere _far_ back in his mind - that the embarrassment will come later. But at the moment all Bodhi can feel is _need_ and a desperation so sharp that it feels like a catch in his lungs. 

Just the low sound Cassian makes at the sight of him has Bodhi dropping back onto the bed. He can’t look, or else he might truly humiliate himself and come without being touched. He clenches his hands in the sheets on either side of him, unsure of what he can trust himself to do with his hands.

The first brush of Cassian’s mouth on him rips a wounded sound from his chest. It’s too much and not _nearly_ enough. The frantic whine building in his throat abruptly dies as Cassian licks at the head of his cock, pleasure crackling through his veins. He’s so close already, his legs shaking involuntarily, and every part of him feels like it’s on fire. 

Cassian’s hands quickly grow warm where they’re gripping his hips, fingers rubbing circles in the same rhythm of his mouth. He’s so very _careful_ , watchful, pressing down until Bodhi goes tense and then pulling back to suck gently at the head. As if he knows that at any moment Bodhi is going to _break_. And clearly, he’s enjoying it.

Every slow drag of Cassian’s mouth on him is the sweetest torture, hot and slick and obscene. Bodhi’s only barely aware of the sounds he’s making - bitten off moans and whimpers, breathless pleas that don’t quite form into proper words. And when Cassian eventually pulls off him, that’s almost _worse_.

“ _Cassian!_ ” he pleads.

“Shhh, hey,” Cassian says kindly, and his voice is rough, either from need or from sucking Bodhi off. He wraps a hand around Bodhi instead, palm slick and twisting around his length just the way he needs it. “Come for me. I want to watch,” he rasps up at Bodhi, lowering his head again to brush a feather light kiss to the base of his cock.

The intense spike of pleasure and heat is so quick that Bodhi forgets to breathe. “ _F-Fuck--_ ” he manages to hiss. The fact that he doesn’t simply come on the spot (on _command,_ which is something that Bodhi doesn't have the strength to think about at the moment) is a miracle. He can’t meet Cassian’s eyes, if he does it’s going to be over. He throws an arm over his eyes, only to be grasped by the wrist.

“No, no, look at me.” His voice is so warm and sweet that Bodhi can’t help but _shake_ under the gentle force of it. Cassian’s hand on his cock has slowed, just enough to let him catch his breath, Bodhi considers. But it does all of the effect of holding him at the edge, hanging on every word, on the slightest touch. Bodhi lets his arm be pulled away from his face, only to be met with a searing kiss as Cassian leans over him. 

The only reason Bodhi manages to hold back his sharp cry is that he can’t find the breath for it. His body arches, desperate for any part of Cassian he can touch. His hips buck into the skillful grip of Cassian’s hand, past the point of thought or shame as he races towards the edge. 

There’s a hitched, broken sound in the room, and Bodhi only belatedly realizes it’s his own, in the moment before orgasm crashes over him. The tension in his body snaps, and he shakes apart, clinging to Cassian through it all. He’s only dimly aware that he bites down on Cassian’s lip a little harder than he intends, that he’s digging his nails into Cassian’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks. But with the way Cassian shudders above him and presses Bodhi down into the bed further, he obviously doesn’t mind. (And that… _that_ may be something they’ll have to talk about in the future. When Bodhi can think straight.)

He lifts pleasure numb fingers to tangle in Cassian’s hair close to his scalp, nails scratching lightly and tugging at his soft, sweat damp hair. “You... too,” he whispers against Cassian’s mouth. He’s still bucking into Cassian’s hand in slow, jerky thrusts, chasing the last aftershocks of orgasm. He’s not even sure his words come out coherent until Cassian lets out a rough moan into the kiss.

Bodhi holds Cassian to him even as his boyfriend lets go, dropping his hands down to shove his underwear off his hips. Everything is close and hot as Cassian simply presses him down into the bed, slotting easily against his hip and rutting against him. Bodhi squeezes his legs on either side of Cassian, not having the strength to hook them around his hips and move with him. He barely has the presence of mind past _Cassian_ and _more_ and _love you_ to reach a hand down between them.

He grasps Cassian’s hand, guiding it from the almost bruising clench at Bodhi’s hip to his cock. Cassian jolts against him as if Bodhi’s touch is a live wire. He lets out a desperate sob against Bodhi’s lips, breaking the kiss to tuck his face in the crook of his jaw instead. They work together, Cassian’s hand moving over his cock in too quick, desperate pulls and Bodhi caressing in tender, somewhat clumsy touches. 

And soon Cassian tenses against him with a soft, shuttered whimper, the sound quickly losing breath as he comes, further making a mess of Bodhi. Cassian shakes and gasps until it passes, and then slumps into him - a not quite comfortable weight pinning Bodhi down.

“Nooo,” he mutters, nudging at Cassian’s shoulder. Not even the afterglow can overturn that fact that Bodhi is sticky, out of breath, and overheated. “Get off, it’s too hot.”

Cassian murmurs something into his shoulder, but obliges in rolling off him.

“What?”

Bodhi should’ve known better than to ask, from the way Cassian only barely manages to smother his grin. He should _definitely_ have known better when Cassian’s eyes sparkle deviously at him. (Bodhi stands by that his brain is still melting, and he can’t be blamed.)

“Hot damn,” Cassian says a little more clearly. 

Bodhi stares at him. “You--” He doesn’t even manage to form words, and simply scoffs in murderous exasperation at his boyfriend.

Cassian’s shoulders shake in silent giggles. Until Bodhi reaches up and thwacks him over the head with the pillow. He does it again for good measure, not at all swayed when Cassian lets out a delirious little giggle.

“You’re _awful!_ That joke is _awful_.” He leaves Cassian there, leaning off the bed in search of anything that can clean them up. Clean _him_ up, since he’s the worse off one in this equation. He finds a discarded cloth among the laundry pile, nearly falling off the bed reaching for it. Cassian grasps hold of his waist to help him balance, and even without looking Bodhi can _feel_ the silent laughter pouring off him. 

He huffs, nudging Cassian with his elbow as he wipes the come off his torso, cringing at the feel of it. Cassian scoots gently closer, his eyes gentle and teasing. “No!” he warns, with barely suppressed laughter. “No, you’re in the dog house for that horrible joke. And for making a mess of me.”

“You liked it, don’t lie.”

Bodhi lets the cloth drop back to the floor, shooting Cassian an arch look. “Liked what? The joke, or the sex?”

“Both,” Cassian chuckles.

“No way. 0/10 on your sense of humor. 8/10 for the sex.” Cassian makes an affronted sound, making it difficult for Bodhi to keep up the bluff. “Try it when we have a/c next time, and you’ll get those two points back.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge, then.” Cassian leans in for a kiss, lingering at Bodhi’s mouth just long enough for Bodhi to go pliant and curl into him. “I love you,” he says softly, seals it with another soft kiss before pulling back.

Bodhi sighs, content. “I love you too.”

They lie in silence for a few moments, and then Cassian peers at him. “You want to get out of here?”

“Fuck, yes please. Somewhere with air conditioning. Or at least a breeze.”

“We can go get lunch or something. Your next class isn’t until six, right?”

Bodhi knows then and there that he's going to marry this man someday. 

**END.**


End file.
